Storage drives can be used to store data from computer systems, including server systems. Further, storage drives can be used to transfer data between multiple computer systems. Storage drives may be easily installed or removed from computer systems, or storage drives may also be installed in the computer system internally.
Storage drives and other expansion cards can be engaged with an expansion slot of the computer system to enhance the performance and capabilities of the computer system. The expansion card may be engaged with the expansion slot through the use of a riser card. A riser card may engage with both the expansion slot and the expansion card and raise the expansion card above the system board of the computer system. A riser card thereby may allow the expansion card to be engaged with the computer system in a more compact configuration.